Kickin It Things
by I.am.me13
Summary: A bunch of stuff that bothers me about fanfiction, a snippet of a new story, and an update


Kickin it things

Just some things about kickin it, or just fanfic in general that bother me. Please note, i do not mean any offence, as i have read amazing stories which did have these in it. This is also my **personal **opinion, and does not in any way reflect anyone else. Also, i will remind you that i am not hating on anything, i am just pointing out things in general (things even i am guilty of). I also believe that these are okay, even amazing, when used right (eg extreme emotional trauma can cause OOC-ness, text messages and letters etc. can use bad spelling and grammar,

* * *

1) We all know jack and Kim like each other No need to have them constantly fight with themselves whether they like the other. Example (I made this up, sorry if this is the same as someone elses)

_And her beautiful eyes... wait what am I thinking? I don't like kim!_

_**Uhhh... yes you do**__ my conscious replied._

_Do not_

_**Do too**_

_OK__ fine I jack Anderson (or whatever last name you prefer, or Brewer now) loves Kim Crawford_

2) For just Fan fiction in general use proper punctuation spelling and proper formatting. no one ever said you had to be Perfect, everyone makes mistakes, and there are words out there that I cant spell, but please, at least try. example:

and kim luvs jack and jack askd do u want 2 go 2 falafell fils 2nite. No kim said? Well I want u 2 go. Cant I have hw. But cant that wait! No its due tom. But 2nite is the only nite fil can have us. "sorry jack" I said "but kimm why" "bcause" "bcause y" bcause I say so"...

3) Cliff hangers are brutal! Please feel free to use them, but don't leave us waiting forever!

4) OOC is really annoying Yes, everyone has OOC moments, but a whole story really is annoying. Especially if it's _really_ OOC with no warning.**  
**

5) OC 's only work _sometimes_, If were reading a story about **KICKIN IT** why do we want to read about so many OC's? Just keep in mind they're like guest stars on TV. Too many detract away from the cast, but sometimes they're needed for the plot line.

6) having one sentence saying that you're working on a story. Why not just post the chapter when you're done? We cant miss something we never had._  
_

_7) **NOT REVIEWING!**_sure, Favourites and follows are great, but if i work that hard to put a chapter out for you guys ASAP i want some reviews. Plus i love hearing from viewers about what they think. And I can see the** traffic stats**! for example i can see that over 100 people viewed this story, but only 6 people reviewed (thanks by the way)

8) Why is Donna always evil? all we know about her is that she had a _French braid_ and very nice legs. nowhere does is say she's an evil witch who is set out to make kim's life as difficult as possible by stealing Jack. Seriously, why is it always her? why not grace or something?

9) the wonderous thing about fan fiction is that we already know the characters so you don't have to say something like (see example) because not only is it horribly unoriginal, **we already know** **that **(credit goes to morgan-love-003)

Hi, I'm Kim Crawford. i live in Seaford California, and i'm best friends with Jack, Jerry, Milton, and Eddie. we all take karate at the Bobby Wasabi dojo...

10) why does jack live in a mansion? we dont know if he's rich or not. His _grandfather_ trained bobbi wasabi, so how does that make _jack_ rich?

11) Putting _Sorry the summary_ _sucks_ or _bad summary please read in the description. _Not only does it make you sound uncertain of your work, it reflects on the way I read the story. it also takes out 10 characters. 10 characters you could be using to make your summary better! half the time, the summaries arent even bad, and if they are "_bad_", we'll be the judges of that.

12) Taking certain traits and amplifying them. For example, Jerry may not be the smartest, but he isnt retarded (sorry if the language offends anybody). In Breaking Board, Jerry was smart enough to realize that the hospital beds were better than going to his Pepito-filled bed.

13) why is every persons parent always on business trips? like, WTH? i dont get it. (sometimes it it key to the plot)

14) COPYING! is a place to let imagination run free, or whatever, but copying is...

a) plagiarism, which is illegal

b) defeats the purpose of fan fiction

and it just makes you look like a total idiot

* * *

And here's a snippet of a Kickin it one shot that I'm working on (to avoid being reported)

_I wish I could, but I can't. I made a stupid mistake, and it cost me. Why Kim? Why? Why did I have to be so proud and arrogant? Why did I do that to the one thing that made me happy? If I could go back and change it, I would, but the past is the past, and it can't be changed. I shut my locker door, ready to head off to the dojo. Alone. After _it_ happened, I kinda switched my training time with the guys, to a one-on-one training time with Rudy. It gave me time to think, which I really needed more of, but mostly it took me away from _him_. I couldn't bear to be around him any more It just reminded me of the pain caused by my pure, utter, stupidity. Even classes with him were tormenting._

_I reached the strip mall, and pushed open the doors to the dojo_

Oh crap

_He was here. I wanted to turn and leave but he saw me._

Oh crap

_Well, guess I couldn't put off seeing him forever. I headed to the girls change room and well, changed, dreading the moment when I would have to get out. I sighed and pushed the door open, into the large dojo. So many memories. Good ones. _Happy_ ones. I bit back the tears threatening to pool in my eyes._


End file.
